


Once upon a time...

by SomethingReallyWeird



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, M/M, My first FanFic here, created this, plus viktuuri, three disney movies smashed together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingReallyWeird/pseuds/SomethingReallyWeird
Summary: Basically three Disney classics smashed together. Want to find out which three? Come with me to the journey of finding out.
Viktor was engaged to Yuuri even before neither of them had born and now Yuuri is cursed and Viktor nowhere to be found. What's going to happen to them?





	1. The Birth of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here, but I hope I did okay. I'm going to say sorry even before we start because I made JJ the bad guy but I definitely wanted him to be the bad guy so he became kind of OC so I hope no one really minds. BUT this is my fic and I can make the characters do what I want so please try not to complain about their personalities. I did my best xD

Once upon a time there was a small kingdom led by king and queen Katsuki. The queen had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. The birth of prince is worth celebrating so the king and queen have invited everyone in theirs and neighboring kingdoms. They also invited the three fairies Christophe, Seung-gil and Phichit. Unfortunately, there was once person who didn’t get the invitation, he was Jean-Jacques, the darkest of the all fairies. When he heard about the party, he was furious. Why wasn’t his glorious self invited? Jean-Jacques, or as he calls himself JJ, decided to invite himself.

______

Three days later all of the invited guests were present and the celebration could start. Everyone had some kind of gift to the little prince. Although the little prince didn’t know it yet, he was already engaged to somebody. That somebody being a little prince Viktor from neighboring kingdom. Viktor was dragged to the party against his will, for he was only five years old and didn’t yet understand the importance of his fiancée being born. He was to give a gift from his country to the little prince.

Viktor slowly walked towards a cradle were his fiancée was laying. As he approached the cradle he opened the gift revealing a beautiful necklace. It was a small alexandrite necklace. Viktor stopped right in front of the cradle and looked at the baby who he was to marry. The baby had beautiful brown eyes, which shined as he smiled. Viktor had never seen anything more beautiful than this creature in front of him. “Beautiful,” he whispered. Viktor slowly put the necklace around the little prince’s neck and backed away fast. Viktor didn’t understand why his heart was beating so fast.

As Viktor returned to his parents side he saw how three human-like creatures flew towards the little baby prince. “Papa, who are they?” Viktor asked and pointed towards the fairies. His father without looking down said, “Fairies.” Viktor’s eyes shined as he watched the fairies fly. He had never seen fairies in his life, there were none in his kingdom so this was a rare sight for the little prince.

The fairies stopped over the cradle to watch the little baby prince. He was beautiful even to them. “I have decided on my gift,” said one of the fairies, Christopher.

“What is it?” asked another, Phichit, his eyes never leaving the baby.

“Well, my gift for the little pri- “he was interrupted as the front door suddenly flew open revealing a silhouette. Somewhere you could hear a faint music starting and the figure slowly walked or flew or whatever, closer.

 

“ _When the Devil is too busy_

_And death's a bit too much_

_They call on me by name, you see_

_For my special touch_ ”

 

The closing figure sang. It crept closer the middle where there was light illuminated by the sun.

 

“ _To the gentlemen, I'm Miss Fortune_

_To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize_

_But call me by any name_

_Anyway, it's all the same_ ”

 

The figure stepped to the light and everyone gasped. It was Jean-Jacques, the darkest of all fairies.

 

“ _I'm the fly in your soup_

_I'm the pebble in your shoe_

_I'm the pea beneath your bed_

_I'm a bump on every head_

_I'm the peel on which you slip_

_I'm a pin in every hip_

_I'm the thorn in your side_

_Makes you wriggle and writhe_ ”

 

No one could make a sound. Why was he here? The king and queen didn’t invite him, did they?

 

“ _And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_ ”

 

“P-papa? What’s going on? Who is he?” Viktor, as clueless as always, asked and tucked his father’s sleeve.

 

“ _And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_ ”

 

“He’s Jean-Jacques, a fairy.” His father answered in whisper. Viktor was amazed, his father, who always stayed cool and compromised, seemed scared. What kind of fairy makes people fear him? Aren’t fairies good?

 

“ _I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark_

_And I promise on my damned soul_

_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub_

_Has never seen a soldier quite like me_

_Not only does his job, but does it happily_ ”

 

The king and queen Katsuki had rushed over their child and queen Hiroko took her baby out of the cradle to her arms. The poor child didn’t have any idea what was going on and started playing with his mother’s dress.

 

“ _I'm the fear that keeps you awake_

_I'm the shadows on the wall_

_I'm the monsters they become_

_I'm the nightmare in your skull_

_I'm a dagger in your back_

_An extra turn on the rack_

_I'm the quivering of your heart_

_A stabbing pain, a sudden start_ ”

 

Jean-Jacques hadn’t moved from the middle of the ballroom. But now he was staring at the king, queen and their child.

 

“ _And it's so easy when you're evil_

_This is the life, you see_

_The Devil tips his hat to me_

_I do it all because I'm evil_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_

_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_ ”

 

One could hear screams of the crowd. But they stopped as soon as Jean-Jacques glared. They didn’t want his anger to grow any more than it already had.

 

“ _It gets so lonely being evil_

_What I'd do to see a smile_

_Even for a little while_

_And no one loves you when you're evil_ ”

 

Everyone looked at the singing fairy like he had lost his mind. Is he really aware of what he is singing right now?

 

“ _I'm lying though my teeth!_

 _Your tears are all the company I need_ ”

 

It seems he was. The music stopped as soon as Jean-Jacques stopped singing. But his mouth didn’t stay silent for long.

“It’s JJ style!” he shouted as he made his signature pose. Both hands making L, the other closer his face than the other. “Now, what do we have here? A party where everyone but me was invited?”

“W-well, w-we were g-go-“ the king tried to explain but was interrupted by the evil fairy.

“Don’t make excuses. I know I’m not welcome here but I NEED to give a present for this adorable prince,” Jean-Jacques said smiling.

“You don’t need to do anything,” Christophe glared at the evil fairy but the latter didn’t even take notice of that.

“Now what would be a perfect gift?” he thought. For a second everything seemed to slow down until Jean-Jacques snapped his fingers. “I know.” He lifted his wand over his head. “After his eighteenth birthday as he goes to sleep he will never wake up again for he has died.” Thunder rumbled over the castle and many screamed.

As Jean-Jacques finished his cursed present for the little baby he left as suddenly as he had appeared. People in the ballroom were left speechless.

Queen Katsuki were the first ones to speak. “Fairies, is there any way for the curse to be lifted?” she asked distressed. She didn’t want to lose her child only after eighteen years. He wouldn’t be even married.

“We can’t lift the curse just lessen it,” said Seung-gil who had been silently watching. “But first I need to make sure of one thing. Christophe, Phichit, are you okay with it?”

“Well, I’m not okay with it but I don’t want the little prince dying when I could’ve done something to save him.” Christophe said casually.

“I’m totally okay,” Phichit said. “This child needs a future longer than eighteen years.”

The three fairies lifted their wands. “Our present is to lessen the curse. He will not die but fall asleep and only wake up if his true love kisses him.” Phichit was the one to say these words. The fairies lowered their wands over the little prince. All four of them were engulfed with a bright light and one had to close their eyes to not be blinded by it. As it slowly faded away there was only, the prince, the king and queen and one fairy, Phichit. The other two had disappeared.

“It seems our present backfired a bit,” Phichit said and when he saw the worried gazes towards the prince he smiled. “Don’t worry the prince will be okay. It backfired to me, Christophe and Seung-gil. I have no idea what happened to them but it seems I’m bound to the prince.”

“What do you mean bound?” the king asked. He was worried about the engagement, anyone could see that.

“Not like that. More like as his servant or friend. I can’t leave his side or we both would die.”

Suddenly someone screamed. “My child! Where is my child? Where is my Viktor?” It was Viktor’s mother. Viktor had disappeared and for the next six months everyone looked everywhere for him but he wasn’t found. Eventually they had to give up and go back to their kingdom.

However, Viktor’s mother never stopped believing her child was still alive somewhere and one day he would come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's for the first chapter. I honestly have no idea when the next chapter is going to come but I promise I'll do my best to get it here within the next maybe three days.
> 
> And please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes. English is not my first language so there might be quite a few... or if I got lucky maybe just a couple.
> 
> UPDATE: I totally forgot to mention the song, so here it is  
> The song is When You're Evil by Voltaire
> 
> And the second chapter should be here withing an hour.


	2. The Murder of Royal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the next chapter. I really made it, who would have thought, definitely not me. But further ado, here's the chapter number 2.
> 
> Update: So this chapter has nothing to do with the three Disney movies, I'm just trying to make them all fit and for that, this chapter is required.

Five years later not many things had changed in our little kingdom. The little prince had grown older and the king had gotten himself a royal vizier, whose name is JJ. No one really knows his real name but he was loyal to the king and queen and had been giving right advises. King Toshiya trusted his vizier more than anything.

“Your majesty!” shouted Phichit. “You can’t run in the castle’s hallway. You’ll hurt yourself and you know what your mother and father think about it!” Phichit had used his magic to turn himself the same age Yuuri so he wouldn’t feel too pressured. Phichit had tried to play with Yuuri in his normal size but Yuuri had started avoiding him. So now Phichit looked like a five-year-old kid.

Yuuri stopped in his tracks and looked back at Phichit. “Phichit, my name is Yuuri not Your majesty.” He said. He didn’t like that his closest and only friend called him by his title.

“Yes, of course.”

“Say my name,” Yuuri commanded.

“Yuuri. Your majesty’s name is Yuuri.” Phichit knew Yuuri didn’t like him using his title but it was the law.

“Phichit!” Yuuri whined. “You can’t call me Your majesty anymore. You’re my friend and friends call each other by name, right?”

“Okay, Yuuri.” Phichit gave up, no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn’t win against Yuuri in this matter. “But now you’re it!” Phichit touched Yuuri and run back to where they came.

“That’s cheating! I wasn’t ready!” Yuuri shouted but he was smiling. He run after his best friend.

_________

The life in the palace was easy and everything was fine until one faithful night. It was two months after Yuuri’s birthday. In the dark of the night a figure creeped forward. Every time it saw a guard it hid behind a wall and somehow it made its way to the king and queens bedroom. The figure took a dagger out of the cape it had around itself. The figure raised the dagger and…

“Mom? Dad? I’m scared. There’s a boogie under my bed.” A little prince Yuuri said as he walked towards the bed unaware of the stranger beside the bed. The figure hid itself behind a wall again as the queen woke up.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong?” The queen asked.

“T-there i-is…” Yuuri sniffled. “a boogie u-under my bed.”

“Shhh darling. It’s okay. You’re safe now.” She cooed and took Yuuri to her lap. “But you know you can’t stay here. Let’s go to Phichit’s room and ask him if you can sleep there. Okay?”

“O-okay,” Yuuri was still crying a little bit but he had calmed down a lot. He jumped out of his mother’s lap and waited for her to get up. Queen Hiroko rose up and Yuuri took her hand as they walked towards Phichit’s room. It was right beside Yuuri’s because Phichit and Yuuri couldn’t be apart more than few hours a day.

__________

As the queen and the little prince had left the bedroom, the figure relaxed a bit.

“It seems that human form is too dangerous to use. They might recognize me.” The figure murmured to itself. “To kill this man I need a better form, a sneakier one. Hmm… Ah, yes. A snake should be fine, a poisonous snake.”

For a moment everything was silent until the figure spoke again. “The heavens above and hell downstairs give me a form of a King Cobra!” the figure whisper shouted. The figure slowly turned into a snake and started moving towards the king. “You will fffeel no pain, your majesssty,” it hissed and bit the king. King Toshiya was sleeping too deep to feel the bite in his neck and continued sleeping. The snake moved out of the sight below the bed to wait for the queen Hiroko to return.

__________

Meanwhile the queen had managed to get Yuuri to sleep with Phichit and was now walking back to her and her husband’s bedroom. She was dead tired after the long day she had had with all the meetings. Hiroko yawned and pushed the door to her bedroom open. She walked straight to bed and fell almost instantly sleeping.

The snake waited for a moment just in case the queen wasn’t actually asleep but after a while it was sure she was definitely asleep. It crept from under the bed to it and bit the queens neck. Queen Hiroko jerked a little but didn’t wake up. “Good eternal night, your majessstiesss. We will not meet again in this lifffe.” The snake hissed as it slithers away.

__________

The next morning was hectic, the king and queen were dead and Yuuri wasn’t old enough to rule the kingdom. No one knew what they were supposed to do, they just couldn’t appoint any one to fill the king’s role ruling the kingdom. So they turned to the royal vizier JJ.

“JJ you’re the only one that can rule in place of the king. Please rule until Yuuri is old enough.” Everyone pleaded but they didn’t know that that was just what JJ had wanted.

“Very well, I’ll rule until Yuuri is old enough to handle the kingdom. And to ensure Yuuri’s safety, from today onwards he can’t leave the palace’s grounds.” JJ said. And so the preparations for the JJ’s coronation began.

__________

At the same time Yuuri and Phichit didn’t leave Phichit’s room. Yuuri had been crying ever since one of the palace guards had informed him of his parents’ death. He didn’t want to believe he wouldn’t see his mother or father ever again. He had even holed himself in Phichit’s bed and nothing Phichit said wasn’t able to get Yuuri out of there. Phichit crawled beside the lump, which could also be called Yuuri, in his bed and just hugged him. They only separated from each other so they could go to toilet and eat, otherwise they stayed like that the whole day.

__________

In the following week preparations for JJ’s coronation were made. The kingdom was informed about the unfortunate fate of the king and queen Katsuki, Yuuri being still alive and that JJ would rule until Yuuri would be old enough. Many were sad for their late king and queen but soon rejoiced the new king, JJ.

Of course the coronation was big event and everyone from everywhere from the kingdom was present. JJ had been waiting for this moment for so long, he hardly couldn’t wait for the coronation to be over. Finally, after many agonizing minutes the crown was in his head, he was the king.

 

“ _Now I rule the world_

_And the starry sky_

_Spreading above_ ”

 

He sang. JJ turned towards the crowds and spread his hands.

 

“ _I never give up even if the night should fall_

_Always do my best_

_I look in the mirror_

_The king looks back at me_ ”

 

A smile spread in his face. This was it. He really was the king and the kingdom was in his hands. His plan had worked.

 

“ _I can rule the world_

_JJ just follow me_

_I will break the walls_

_Now look at me_

_Also be the blind side of the enemy_

_This is who I am_

_Just remember me_

_I’m the king JJ_

_No one defeats me_

_This is who I am baby_ ”

 

As he sang, JJ looked at the crowd, they were swinging with the rhythm of his song.

 

“ _Just follow me off the ground_

_And all the beauty’s in his hands_

_Now I can reach the stars_

_And I will show you how_ ”

 

JJ slowly walked towards the crowd and it spread him way. It felt amazing. He had never dreamed it could’ve been this satisfying, being a king that is. He, still slowly, walked through the crowd towards the door where he had just few minutes ago walked in.

 

“ _Whenever you feel standalone never shed a tear_

_If you always smile on face you’ll make it through the rain_

_I’ll never give in how high the mountains rise_

_Keep looking ahead_

_I look in the mirror King looks back on me_

_I can change the world JJ just follow me_

_Catch me if you can and look at me_

_I am brave enough to fight the enemies_

_This who I am just remember me_ ”

 

As he reached the door he turned around, towards the crowd again and sang.

 

“ _I am the king JJ no one can stop me_

_This who I am baby_

_Just follow me_

_We are on top_

_On the whole universe_

_Now I can reach the stars_

_And I will show you how_ ”

 

JJ turned around again and walked away from the people.

 

“ _I never give up even if the night should fall_

_Always do my best_

_I look in the mirror the king smiles at me_ ”

 

The last note was little off key but that didn’t matter to JJ as he was now the king, the ruler. He could do anything! But he needed to be careful, he couldn’t risk anybody finding out his little secret. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Again please tell me if there're any mistakes and I'll try to fix them.  
> The song I used this time is from the Yuri on Ice anime as you may have noticed. It's Theme of King JJ. And I'm in love with it.  
> I'll try to make the next chapter before next week but I won't promise anything :)


	3. What happened to Viktor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter. I'll just say it also here, the second chapter has nothing to do with the Disney movies, I made it so I can fit all three movies to this story. And I just realized it might not be so hard to guess the Disney movies I have used... if you have seen them and remember the stories they tell.  
> But again further ado, here's the chapter.

Let’s go back five years, back to the faithful day. The day Viktor disappeared and his life changed.

**Right before Jean-Jacques cursed Yuuri**

“Now what would be a perfect gift?” he thought. For a second everything seemed to slow down until Jean-Jacques snapped his fingers. “I know.” He lifted his wand over his head. “After his eighteenth birthday as he goes to sleep he will never wake up again for he has died.” Thunder rumbled over the castle and Viktor could hear screaming all around him. And as suddenly as the dark fairy had arrived, he left. Viktor was dumbstruck. What had just happened? His fiancée was cursed? What did that mean?

“Dad, why are everyone panicking? Is a curse a bad thing?” the innocent five-year-old asked, tucking his father’s sleeve again.

“It is,” his mother answered instead. “Now look carefully, the good fairies are going give their gift.” As she had finished the sentence a bright light engulfed the fairies and Viktor had to close his eyes.

________

Few moments later he opened his eyes but he wasn’t beside his mother and father anymore. It was dark, so he didn’t know where exactly he was. Wait… Where had he been with his mother and father? He couldn’t remember. As he tried to remember what his parents looked like, he couldn’t. Why? Why couldn’t he remember his mother and father? What was going on? Why didn’t he remember anything but his name? Viktor was terrified. He sniffled and soon he was crying puddles.

Viktor didn’t know how long he cried in the dark but it felt like a really long time. His stomach grumbled, signaling he was hungry. Viktor knew he couldn’t stay there crying, he needed to find someone to help him. For a five-year-old Viktor was very mature kid. So he slowly got up and tried to find a wall or something which might guide him out of the dark. It didn’t take long for him to find a wall to follow. He walked slowly, because he didn’t know would it lead him outside. Luckily not long after he had started moving, he saw light. Viktor was sure it was a way out and run towards it.

For a second the light blinded him but soon enough he could see. He had been in some kind of cave close to some castle. He wasn’t too far from the town, so he walked there. He had to walk around the town for a while before he found a stall selling apples. His stomach growled, this time it was loud enough for the clerk to hear him. “Want an apple, little boy?” They asked.

“Can I? I don’t have any money with me?” Viktor was surprised, the clerk offered an apple for him. For a kid they don’t even know.

“Don’t worry about money, boy. Giving one apple to a hungry child won’t destroy my business.” They said and offered a green, good looking apple to him. Viktor took the apple from the clerk and took a big bite.

“It’s so good. Thank you, mister? …ma’am?” Viktor couldn’t identify the person before him as a man or woman. They were either very manly woman or very womanly man.

“Just say mister,” the clerk laughed.

“Thank you mister!” Viktor shouted as he ran with the apple. When he was far enough from the weird mister clerk he stopped running and stood for a while, eating his delicious apple. He looked at his surroundings. There were a lot of buildings, but nothing there was familiar to him. Viktor almost started crying again but then wiped his eyes. He couldn’t cry right now; it wouldn’t help him.

“Hey, kid! What are you doing here alone? Where’re your parents?” someone asked from behind Viktor. Viktor jumped forward and turned around. He looked at the man before him. He was half bald and was wearing a brown robe, which covered everything else than his face and feet. “Can you tell me kid?” he asked.

“I-I-I don’t know!” Viktor cried. He couldn’t keep it in anymore. Someone asking about his parents he couldn’t remember was too much for his small mind. “I c-can’t re-remember them o-or anything e-else,” he hiccupped, tears streaming down his face.

“Poor little child,” the man said. “Come, I’ll take you to where’re other children kind of like you.”

“I was told not to follow strangers. How do I know you won’t try to eat me?” Viktor said through his tear-stained face. His voice was strong despite that he was just a second ago crying his eyes out.

“Of course. My mistake, dear child. My name is Friar Tuck, I’m a priest in the church here and I manage an orphanage where kids who have either lost their parents or memories can stay if they don’t have any other place.” The man, Tuck said. “Now if I may ask, what is your name, young child?”

“Viktor, my name is Viktor.” Viktor said. He was certain it was his name because it was the only one he could remember and felt familiar.

“Well then Viktor, would you like to stay in the orphanage?” Priest Tuck asked. Viktor was still little wary over the fact that the man was really managing an orphanage and didn’t want to eat him. Suddenly his stomach growled. He was hungry again. “Come, you can eat there.”

“Okay,” Viktor said and followed Tuck.

 

**Seven years later**

Viktor’s birthday had been a two months ago, so he was now 13 years old and it had been around seven years and three months since he had lost his memory. Now it didn’t matter to him much anymore, he had learned to live with it. In the orphanage, there were other children who didn’t remember their parents or origins but for different reason than him. They were all happy with living in the orphanage.

Two years ago when the late king and queen had died, the conditions of the town people had gone down. They were robbed from their money, which all went to the current king. The town people slowly lose their money and means to live. Once a week a sheriff would come to the town and demand the taxes to be paid, two gold coins. Before the current king, the taxes had only been five silver coins, something the people could pay and still manage to live comfortably.

Now with the two coins, people have just enough to scrape by. It was horrible but no one could go against the king. Not before the heir would be old enough.

Viktor was walking around the city, helping people if there was something he could do. Mostly there wasn’t, they needed food and money not what Viktor could offer them; free work help. Suddenly he heard singing.

 

“ _So I walk alone down the darkest roads_

_'Cause I've always known how the story goes_

_When the curtain falls, I'll be wearing thin_

_Clawing at the walls as they're closing in_ ”

 

It was the most beautiful voice he had heard. Well, he hadn’t heard any voices he could remember, but this one was still beautiful. Viktor slowly walked towards where he thought he could hear the singing coming from.

 

“ _In this twisted plot I was destined for_

_I'm an astronaut on the ocean floor_

_So misunderstood 'till the bloody end_

_How I wish I could do it all again_ ”

 

He was getting closer and with every step the song was clearer. Viktor had definitely heard the song before; he just couldn’t remember where.

 

“ _It feels like I'm a lone survivor_

_Forgotten in a dark and deadly world_

_And on my own I walk alone_

_To see the sun again I'd give anything_ ”

 

The voice was definitely coming from behind the next corner. Viktor was sure about it. He leaned against the wall and peeked. There was a boy around six singing.

 

“ _But life demands a final chapter_

_A story that we all must leave behind_

_It's do or die, and this is mine_

_The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_ ”

 

Suddenly Viktor could see himself singing this exact same song in a room with two other people. All three of them were singing the song so happily, even though the song itself was sad. Viktor gripped his head. Why did he remember something now, after seven years? It wasn’t fair.

 

“ _It's another night of the living dead_

_Like a viper bite in a spiderweb_

_It's so deathly dark in the alleyway_

_And a bleeding heart makes you easy prey_ ”

 

Viktor could remember how the song continues. He had been singing it when he had still had his memories. Before the younger boy could continue the song Viktor sang.

 

“ _I would run and hide for the afternoon_

_With the butterfly in the panic room_

_Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time_

_For a different twist in the story line_ ”

 

The boy turned around in shock. He stared at Viktor as Viktor sang. But for the chorus the boy started singing again, together with Viktor.

 

“ _It feels like I'm a lone survivor_

_Forgotten in a dark and deadly world_

_And on my own I walk alone_

_To see the sun again I'd give anything_ ”

 

Their voices synched in a weirdly amazing way, like they had always been singing together.

 

“ _But life demands a final chapter_

_A story that we all must leave behind_

_It's do or die, and this is mine_

_The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_ ”

 

They looked at each other, both with an equal amount of surprise. Neither had missed a note in the chorus.

 

“ _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_ ”

 

It was amazing, Viktor hadn’t known he could sing like this and Viktor was having fun singing with this stranger.

 

“ _It feels like I'm a lone survivor_

_Forgotten in a dark and deadly world_

_And on my own I walk alone_

_To see the sun again I'd give anything_ ”

 

Singing with this stranger was fun and magical to Viktor. It was like he was really alive for the first time in seven years.

 

“ _But life demands a final chapter_

_A story that we all must leave behind_

_It's do or die, and this is mine_

_The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_ ”

 

Viktor looked at the boy, he had a semi long blond hair and his expression was somehow soft yet looked angry.

 

“ _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_ ”

 

The boy looked at Viktor, his eyes full of admiration. Viktor couldn’t understand, why was the boy looking him with such eyes.

 

“ _The anthem of a bird with a broken wing_ ”

 

The boy’s eyes held also something else, but Viktor didn’t know what that was. He didn’t care, he was happy to sing with the boy.

 

“ _Tell the world I know that my mind is made_

_It's a horror show, but I'm not afraid_

_Though I won't be missed, I would say it's time_

_For a different twist in the story line_ ”

 

Again neither of them missed a note and as suddenly their magical moment had begun, it ended. The boy glared at Viktor but Viktor didn’t even flinch, to him the glare looked more like a way to put distance between the two, as if the other boy was afraid.

“What’s your name? I’m Viktor.” Viktor introduced himself and put his hand forward. A moment of silence felt like eternity to him.

“Yuri,” the smaller boy spat. Viktor dropped his hand. The boy, Yuri didn’t seem very friendly but Viktor already liked him. He had decided it at the moment he heard the boy singing.

Still, the name Yuri somehow hurt his head or more specifically his brain, as if he was supposed to remember something or someone. It lasted only a second and was then over so Viktor brushed it as a starting headache.

“Why were you singing alone? Where are your parents?” Viktor asked.

“Dead,” was the short answer Viktor got from Yuri. He didn’t seem sad about it. “At least I want to think so. Fuckers tried to sell me as a slave so I ran away.” Wow, the kid was swearing already, at the age of six. Viktor was amazed, not many kids at the tender age of six could just run away from home and survive in this town.

“Come with me to the orphanage, you can live there with me and others.” Viktor took Yuri’s hand and started leading him towards the orphanage. “They’re all nice, you’ll like it there.”

Yuri couldn’t say anything and just went along with Viktor and his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> So it's clear to everyone I'll say it here; you can make guesses in the comment all you want but for this moment on, I won't tell you guys straight in there if your guess is right or wrong.
> 
> Oh and of course the song. This time I used Owl city's Bird With a Broken Wing.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be ready in the next week or even before that if my life gets boring :)


	4. Stealing Money Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 part 1. At first I wanted to include a lot more to this chapter but realized it was becoming too long so I decided to cut it in two parts. The main reason being I want to keep all the chapters under 2000 words at least for now.
> 
> This part doesn't have a song but I promise the song is in the part 2 of chapter 4.
> 
> And again without further ado: Stealing Money part 1

Three years after Viktor and Yuri met they had become close and did almost everything together. Normally Viktor got some kind of idea and Yuri supported him fully and they did it. First it had been something minor, like helping the town people but as years passed, they became more crazy. They had started stealing from the few rich families. Those rich families were in favor of the king JJ only because they sucked up to him. They agreed on everything he said and did, even helped him. But those who king JJ didn’t like or who opposed him were in a pinch. Their taxes were higher and punishment for not paying them in time harsher.

The orphans who had lived with Friar Tuck, including Viktor and Yuri had had to move to the nearest forest for they were now wanted, outlaws. Stealing from the rich and helping poor, that’s what they started doing a year ago. Only helping the poor with their chores wasn’t enough anymore, all of their money had been taken away by taxes.

The carriages were the best to steal from. No one ever suspected two innocent looking fortune tellers to be bandits. Like that’s just can’t be it, still every time the carriage was robbed. No one ever said anything to the king about it, who would openly admit to the king that their carriage was robbed by two women? No one in their right mind, that’s just crazy. Women couldn’t be that good, could they? They were just a way for the men to get an heir, right? Maybe even do some work to get money to the house, but definitely not bandits.

Today Viktor and Yuri were just hanging in one of the trees in the forest. Relaxing and talking. Suddenly Yuri looked at Viktor. “You know something, Viktor? I was just wondering,” he started. Viktor lifted his gaze and looked at Yuri. “Are we good guys or bad guys? You know. I mean, uh, we’re robbing the rich to feed the poor.” Yuri was just a nine years old, so he didn’t know any better, so asking Viktor, who was older than him, was a good idea. Viktor always knew the answer.

“Rob?” Viktor asked and clicked his tongue. “That’s a naughty word, Yuri. We never rob,” Viktor said shaking his head. He needed to think for few seconds before he continued. “We just sort of borrow a little bit from those who can afford it.”

“So…. We’re going to give the money back to them someday?” Yuri was confused. Viktor always talked about stealing the money and now he said they just borrowed it.

“Maybe…” Viktor shrugged and suddenly stopped all of his movements so Yuri stopped as well. They heard something. It sounded like a carriage. A rich family’s carriage with all the music and all. “Yuri, come we need to go do our job.” Viktor jumped out of the tree and run, Yuri close in his tail.

They both put their fortune teller costumes on. Both normally keeping their hair on a pony tail opened them and let their hair flow in the wind as they run towards a road the carriage was on.

_________

Meanwhile in the carriage was king JJ, Yuuri, Phichit and a lot of money. The carriage was big enough to let Yuuri and Phichit have their own space in it and leave king JJ alone with his money.

Wondering why Yuuri wasn’t killed on that faithful night? There was no reason to. If JJ could just marry Yuuri when he was old enough then JJ could just continue being the king. He had gotten rid of Yuuri’s fiancée and they wouldn’t remember each other so there was nothing to worry about. And of course when Yuuri would fall asleep, JJ would wake him up and marry Yuuri. Easy. Of course there was one little problem. Something had happened to his powers and he only had little bit left which he couldn’t afford to use carelessly. He had already used too much while killing the late king and queen.

JJ needed more power. He had heard that when the fairies, Phichit, Christophe and Seung-gil had tried getting rid of his curse something backfired and now Phichit was stuck with Yuuri, Christophe stuck in a lamp as a genie and Seung-gil was close to Christophe though JJ had no idea what had become of him.

Now back to the carriage. JJ was touching his money, which he had taken from the poor in the form of taxes, again and again. He couldn’t get enough of the feeling of real money. It had always fascinated him. No matter how many times he tried he couldn’t create real money with his limited powers as a fairy. It was frustrating but now he had real money in his hands. He heard voices outside his carriage and decided to take a look. He saw two women standing in the side of the road and saying something about fortune telling. JJ loved fortune tellers, their stories were always fun to listen to even though they were almost always wrong about his future, he was a fairy, dark one but a fairy after all. No one could really tell his future, not even he himself.

“Stop the coach,” JJ said and one of the servants walking beside the carriage looked at him.

“Sire, sire, please forgive me for saying this but I must warn You. They may be bandits,” she said. JJ looked at her smiling.

“Of course I forgive you my dear maid. But female bandits? What next? Rubbish.” JJ chuckled. How could she even suggest that, no female became a bandit. That was ridiculous. He looked at the two fortune tellers. “My dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss my royal hands.” JJ stretched his hands out to the two fortune teller ladies and closing his eyes in the process, having no idea they were in fact bandits. Bandits named Viktor and Yuri, who were only dressed as women.

“Oh, how gracious.” Said Viktor and kissed JJ’s right hand taking the ring in the process. “And how generous.” Fortunately to Viktor JJ didn’t notice a thing. Next was Yuri who kissed JJ’s left hand three times. With every kiss he took one of the diamonds in his three rings to his mouth and somehow JJ hadn’t noticed what Yuri did.

Viktor led JJ fully inside the carriage and closed the door. He looked around and saw many bags of money laying around.

“Umm… JJ, who is she?” asked a small timid voice behind Viktor. He turned around to see a small boy, around 10 with short messy black hair and brown eyes. His head hurt a little but he ignored it in favor of maybe hearing the boy’s name.

“She is a fortune teller, Yuuri. She tells what might happen in future with her crystal ball. Isn’t that right?” JJ asked as he turned to look at the little boy, Yuuri apparently. The name sounded fairly familiar to Viktor but it must be only because his name sounded like Yuri’s.

“Yes, that’s right. Would you also like your fortune to be told, little boy? Of course if that is alright with You, sir.” Viktor said and moved his gaze from the boy to JJ.

“Maybe another time. We’re in a bit hurry.” JJ said. “Yuuri go back to Phichit.” Yuuri looked a bit sad but didn’t say anything back to JJ and just went back to where he came from. “Now if you could proceed with the fortune. As I said we’re in a tight schedule.” JJ looked at Viktor dead in the eye.

“Of course, sir. Now close your eyes and concentrate. Close Your eyes. Tight shut.” Viktor urged and when he saw that the king had closed his eyes he looked a bit more around. He saw one big sag of gold coins. “From the mists of time, oh spirits show me what you have decided upon the future of this man.” Viktor moved his hands around the crystal ball he had placed on the table just moment before. “Now sir, open Your eyes and look in to the crystal ball.” JJ opened his eyes and looked at the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Did you guys like it? I hope you did :)
> 
> In this the Disney movie might be obvious. It's the .... oops, I almost forgot that I promised I would reveal them to you in the last chapter, the names of the Disney movies I used as a base for this story I mean.
> 
> Until next time.


	5. Stealing Money part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of chapter 4 is here! Sorry I wasn't able to update the part 2 sooner. School started again and I had so much to do with school and driving school that I didn't have much time to write this but I finally managed to find time to write and upload this here.
> 
> But I won't keep you here longer. I present you: Stealing Money part 2

I… I can see it. It’s getting clearer and clearer.” The fortune teller said as she closed her eyes. JJ was leaning closer, ready to hear what this fake teller would tell him. What he didn’t expect was that she would start singing.

 

“ _Feel the ocean as it breathes_

_Shivering teeth_

_See the mountains where they meet_ ”

 

JJ was surprised, this was really unexpected. He thought that this fortune teller would also just tell his ‘fortune’ and be gone but here she was, singing…

 

________

“ _Smothering him_

_As the wind fends off the waves_

_You count down the days_

_Heavy stones_

_Fear no weather_ ”

 

Meanwhile outside the carriage Yuri was looking around to see if he could find something to steal. He could hear Viktor singing inside the carriage. He has no idea how Viktor even comes up with those songs but that didn’t matter right now. As he looked around he realized that some of the guards had golden earrings. Why? He had no idea.

 

“ _He finds comfort in the sound_

_And the shape of the heart_

_How it echoes through the chest_

_From under the ground_ ”

 

Yuri never liked what he was going to do next but he had learned to deal with it. It was necessary to help the town people. He would do it for them.

 

“ _As the hills turn into holes_

_You fill them with gold_

_Heavy stones_

_Fear no weather_ ”

 

Yuri walked slowly towards the closest guard with the golden earrings, waving his hips. God this was horrible and embarrassing but Yuri resolved himself to do it. The guard watched him, not moving from their place.

 

“ _And from the rain_

_Comes a river running wild that will create_

_An empire for you_

_Illuminate!_

_There's a river running wild that will create_ ”

 

When Yuri was close enough he extended his hands so they wrapped around the guard’s neck. He moved his mouth close to their ear and whispered.

 

“ _An empire for you_

_An empire for you_ ”

 

“Would you like your fortune told as well?” Yuri’s voice was so sweet that it was disgusting but it worked on the guard, it always did.

 

“ _An empire for you_

_An empire for you_ ”

 

The guard blushed hard and didn’t notice when Yuri took the earrings and moved away, already looking for the next victim.

 

___________

Inside the carriage Viktor was having fun. He had always wanted to sing this song to one of his ‘customers’ as ‘fortune teller’.

 

“ _And you paint his body black_

_He hides in your hair_

_And you're staring back at him_

_Like he wasn’t there_ ”

 

Viktor had recognized this man as the current king, JJ. He was the perfect victim for this song. Viktor knew that the king liked men which made this even better.

“ _As your bodies become stills_

_You welcome the fear_

_Heavy stones_

_Fear no weather_ ”

 

He looked at the king and saw he had closed his eyes. A perfect opportunity. Viktor reached out to the bag of gold. Almost there. Few more inches. And…

 

“ _And from the rain_

_Comes a river running wild that will create_

_An empire for you_

_Illuminate!_

_There's a river running wild that will create_ ”

 

He got it! Viktor got the money bag. There was another one. It couldn’t hurt to take it as well, right? He was going to take it from the evil king after all.

 

“ _An empire for you_

_An empire for you_ ”

 

Viktor reached out once more. Slowly his hand got closer the bag and soon it too was in his possession.

 

“ _An empire for you_

_An empire for you_ ”

 

Viktor couldn’t stop yet though. He needed to buy Yuri as much time as he could.

_________

Yuri was currently under a big chest, trying to make a small hole at the bottom and taking as much money as he could. Luckily soon enough the hole was big enough to let the coins fall right into Yuri’s lap. There was a lot of money, normal town people could live a year with it with ease.

 

“ _And from the rain_

_Comes a river running wild that will create_

_An empire for you_

_Illuminate!_

_There's a river running wild that will create_ ”

 

Yuri got up under the chest and made his way in front of the carriage door to wait for Viktor.

__________

 

“ _An empire for you_

_An empire for you_ ”

 

Yuuri and Phichit had both sat in silence and listened the song the fortune teller was singing. To Yuuri it sounded like an angel was singing behind the curtains. It was so beautiful.

 

“ _An empire for you_

_An empire for you_ ”

 

The song slowly came to an end. At first nothing could be heard from the other side until… SLAM! A door was slammed shut.

“HOW DARE THEY!?” JJ shouted, he was very angry. Yuuri knew it and it wasn’t good. The door to the carriage opened again. “Catch them, you idiots! They have MY MONEY!” The carriage moved so suddenly that Yuuri almost fell from his seat.

He looked out of the window and saw the woman he had met inside running away from the with two bags of gold with her. She was also stripping which was very concerning until Yuuri saw that she had clothes under her dress. But the way she dressed looked more manly so Yuuri was left with a question.

Was that fortune teller a man or woman? He may never know but Yuuri knew it would occasionally come back to confuse him.

“Yuuri,” he heard JJ call his name. JJ continued without letting Yuuri answer. “From today onwards we will not leave the castle under any circumstances. Understood?” His voice was cold as ice. Yuuri could only shiver.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri said knowing that not answering would most likely bring him fate worse than death. Phichit took his hand and draw soothing circles with his thumb. Yuuri was thankful for Phichit because without him Yuuri wouldn’t have been able to survive from his parents’ death.

__________

Viktor and Yuri ran away from the carriage and disappeared into the forest as soon as they had ditched their disguises. They ran few more minutes before stopping.

“So, how much did you actually got?” Viktor asked Yuri. He had taught Yuri all he knew about stealing money, though he had no idea why he knew how to ‘borrow’ money. Yes, he calls it borrowing because it sounds a lot better than stealing or robbing.

“Not much,” Yuri said and lifted the hem of his shirt. About two baskets of gold coins fell down. He then put his hands to his pockets and took out two handfuls of money from them.

“Not much?” Viktor laughed. That’s his Yuri, he knew Yuri could do it. However, he didn’t expect actually that much. “And how did you even hide all that into your clothes without them looking unnatural?”

“I learned from the best,” the answer sounded so casual that Viktor almost missed what Yuri actually said. Viktor’s eyes started sparkling as he realized. “Don’t expect me to say that again! I will surpass you and become the best!” Yuri’s cheeks were red either from embarrassment or anger or maybe both. Viktor just laughed.

The two slowly walked back to their camp and Viktor was grinning the whole time. “Wipe that stupid grin off of your face,” Yuri glared at him. “I can’t stand it.”

Viktor grinned even more. “You know you like it,” he said. Yuri didn’t say anything, just looked away from Viktor. Neither said a word before they reached the camp and Viktor couldn’t stay quiet and boast about Yuri getting two baskets worth of gold. The rest of the children congratulated Yuri but he wasn’t so proud of it. Viktor had gotten twice the worth of his gold. Yuri had lost to Viktor but one day he would get more than Viktor ever had.

Afterwards they gave the money to Tuck, who would give them to town people. The gold wouldn’t last long, everyone knew it but it was better than nothing and getting thrown into the dungeon. Life wasn’t good but it could be worse. The children need to do their best if they want the town people to survive long enough for prince Yuuri to grow old enough and help them. The children believe to that single hope. They need to believe that prince Yuuri will help them, it’s what most of them believes in. Not Viktor though but he won’t voice his fears and believes out loud, they would most likely destroy the other children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it :)
> 
> This time the song was Empire from Of monsters and men
> 
> See you guys next time \\(^.^)/


	6. Escape....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been a while again but I'm getting busy with trying to survive school and exams.
> 
> I welcome you, the next chapter: Escape....?

Almost 8 years later Yuuri had grown up to be a beautiful prince. Why beautiful? He had a very feminine figure, you could easily mistake him as a woman if he had a dress or longer hair. He had many suitors coming from left and right but he rejected them all. It just didn’t feel right, he would say. Now three days before his 18th birthday he had rejected another suitor, Prince Arkmandak.

He had Phichit were sitting in the palace’s garden beside the fountain. Neither of them had said a word, Yuuri for not knowing what to say and Phichit just waited for Yuuri to speak.

“Yuuri, you’ve got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call,” Phichit finally broke the silence and Yuuri released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “The law says you must be married to a prince by your next birthday or if the current king is not your relative will take you as their bride.”

“The law is wrong,” Yuuri got up and walked up to one of the few trees they had in their garden. He didn’t look behind him but knew Phichit was following him.

“You’ve got three more days or you have to marry JJ! I don’t want you to be married to that lunatic!” Phichit was upset, Yuuri knew it but he just couldn’t marry just anybody not even JJ himself just because he has to.

“Phichit, you know I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love.” Yuuri said as he climbed up to the nearest branch he could. He slowly kept climbing further and further.

“Yuuri…” Phichit tried to reach up to him but Yuuri was already too high. “I’m sorry you’re forced into it. You know I would do anything to make you happy, right?”

“Of course I know, Phichit. You’re my best friend. But I never have had any other friends or been outside the walls.” Yuuri saw how Phichit was opening his mouth to counter. Yuuri put his index finger to his lips and Phichit’s mouth closed. “Okay, I’ve been outside the walls but I was always in a carriage and JJ was with us. I’ve never been outside outside. Like really seen the town and all that.” Yuuri was now finally almost on top of the three and if he so wanted he could jump on top of the wall and escape. He looked down at Phichit and saw that he was climbing up to where he was.

 

“ _Say hello to the boy that I am!_

_You're gonna have to see through my perspective_

_I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am_

_And I don't wanna be so damn protected”_

 

Yuuri was singing. His voice sad but strong. Phichit had never seen Yuuri so terminated. Phichit almost fell back down but somehow managed to stay up on the tree.

 

“ _There must be another way_

_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say_

_What a prince is to do_

_God, I need some answers”_

 

___________

Phichit had finally managed to climb beside Yuuri. Yuuri was just sitting there and singing, looking him straight in the eyes. Phichit knew there was no stopping Yuuri now. He had made his mind for good.

 

“ _What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How Am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_ ”

 

This time Phichit was singing too. He answered to the questions Yuuri made. Yuuri looked at him, his eyes wide and confused. Still Yuuri continued singing.

 

“ _I tell 'em what I like_

_What I want_

_What I don't_

_But every time I do I stand corrected_

_Things that I've been told_

_I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize_

_I'm o-overprotected_ ”

 

Phichit stared at Yuuri, he had never seen Yuuri like this before. Normally Yuuri would just back down and say nothing. Whatever had made Yuuri like this Phichit was thankful.

 

“ _There must be another way_

_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say_

_What a prince is to do_

_God I need some answers_ ”

 

Yuuri jumped to on top of the wall and balanced himself so he wouldn’t fall down. He sat down facing the town and his back to the palace. To Phichit this looked like Yuuri was looking towards his freedom.

 

“ _What am I to do with my life?_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How Am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_ ”

 

Phichit too jumped to the wall, balanced himself and sat down beside Yuuri. He was Yuuri’s best friend but at the same time his fairy godfather-thing. He wasn’t exactly a godfather but he definitely was something along those lines.

 

“ _I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna_

_What I what, what, what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_I Say No, No_ ”

 

Luckily a small portion of Phichit’s magic had come back so he was able to make one of the tree’s leaves to a cloak. He hid it behind himself and Yuuri so Yuuri wouldn’t see it just yet. Yuuri also didn’t know about him being a fairy so it would look weird if he just suddenly pulled a cloak out of nowhere.

 

“ _Nobody's telling me just what, what, what I wanna do, do_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me_ ”

 

Yuuri’s face looked so hopeful to Phichit as Yuuri watched the town far below them and sang. It was one of the moments you wished would never end. It was so peaceful and everything seemed to listen Yuuri sing.

 

“ _What am I to do with my life_

_(You will find it out don't worry)_

_How Am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so overprotected_ ”

 

The song came to a sudden halt as they heard someone come to the place’s garden. “Go now!” Phichit whispered as loudly as he could without being heard by the third party in the garden. “Take this and go!” He shoved the cloak into Yuuri’s hands and gave him a little push so he would fall to the other side. Of course he had made sure there was a bush underneath Yuuri so the three-meter fall wouldn’t hurt him badly.

Then he jumped back to the tree. He looked around the garden and saw one of the palace guards. He must have been looking for them. The guard walked around the garden for a few minutes trying to look everywhere to see if the prince and his friend were around here but didn’t see anything and went back inside the palace.

Phichit jumped back to the wall and then to the other side just to see that Yuuri had left. He saw a figure walking towards the town and followed it. When he finally got close enough Phichit realized that the figure was Yuuri. Phichit had had luck that Yuuri hadn’t gotten too far away from him.

To Phichit, Yuuri looked like an excited child when he walked around the town. Yuuri’s eyes were sparkling and his head was turning side to side. For some reason Phichit hadn’t shown himself to Yuuri so there was a big change Yuuri didn’t know he was following him. Phichit wanted to keep it that way for now. He also wanted see how Yuuri would do without him for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again :)
> 
> I really love when you guys read this, because I really thought no one would or maybe I would get few kudos but over 50? I never really thought about that.
> 
> The song I used this time is: Overprotected by Britney Spears
> 
> See you next time!


	7. Outside the palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to write this down. It's been awhile but since I don't really have school at the moment because I should be reading for my exams.
> 
> Still I really wanted to write this so here it is: Outside the palace.

Yuuri was walking down the street and looking around. The town was beautiful but for some reason everybody looked sad. He was so amazed by the town that he didn’t notice he had bumped into someone until he was sitting on the ground. Yuuri looked up and saw one of the guards he had once long ago seen outside the palace.

“I-I’m sorry,” Yuuri stuttered a bit. He was afraid that the guard would somehow recognize him and drag him back to the palace.

“You fucker, watch where you’re going. What would you have done if my uniform had gotten dirty? In fact, now that I look closely I can see dirt in it.” The guard didn’t seem to have recognized him and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief in his mind.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t looking were I was going.” Yuuri said as he got back up to his feet. He didn’t dare to look at the guard in fear that he might still be recognized.

“So how’re you going to pay?” The guard asked and used his hand to make Yuuri look at him. “Maybe with that body of yours?” The guard hummed.

“W-what?! T-there’s no way I can do that!” Yuuri was horrified. Were all of the guards around the town like this one? Were all of them disgusting pigs who only cared about their need?

“Do you have anything else you could pay for this uniform?” The guard asked with lust dripping from his voice. The guard had taken hold of Yuuri’s hand so he had no way to escape.

“I’m sorry to ruin your fun but this person here is with me and we’re in a hurry so could you let them go?” Suddenly Yuuri heard a voice behind him and an arm was put in his shoulder. Yuuri looked over his shoulder and saw a beautiful man with a short gray hair. Yuuri blushed when the man winked at him.

Unfortunately, the guard didn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand. “You need to pay for the uniform,” the guard stated and his hold on Yuuri’s hand tightened. Suddenly there was another man, younger by the looks of it with a blond shoulder length hair.

“He said we’re in a hurry and one little stain on your uniform isn’t going to kill you,” the younger man said and gripped the guards hand which was holding Yuuri in place. The guard yelped and looked at the blond man. “So let go.” The blond man was glaring the guard and tightening his hold by the second. The guard let go of Yuuri’s hand.

“Now run,” the older one said and the three of them run away from the guard.

__________

The man led Yuuri deep into a forest where they had a camp of some sort. As Yuuri looked around he saw many humans, adults and children but mostly children.

“Thank you very much,” Yuuri bowed. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if you two hadn’t shown up. I’m also very sorry for dragging you into this mess I’m now in.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s normal to help a person in need.” The gray haired man said. “And really nobody’s perfect so it’s really not a problem.” He definitely saw that Yuuri was going to apologize again.

“I’m very sorry. You really didn’t need to do what you did but you still did it, so I’m really grateful but I should get going I don’t want to get you guys in trouble because of me. It was my mistake for not looking where I was going.” Yuuri said and started walking back where they came from. “Today really isn’t my day. First get pushed down from wall to a bush and then bumping into a guard.” The last part was said so quietly that Viktor barely heard it.

 

“ _Everybody makes mistakes_ ”

 

Yuuri turned around and saw Viktor walking towards him. “NO, YOU OVERGROWN PIECE OF ASS! Don’t you dare start singing this shit again!” shouted the blond man.

 

“ _Everybody has those days_ ”

 

“VIKTOR!” The man apparently Yurio as Viktor called him shouted and sounded very angry.

“Don’t mind him Yuuri. He’s just still in his rebellious phase.” Someone called from the crowd.

“Shut up!”

 

“ _one, two, three, four!_

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what_

_What I’m talkin’ ‘bout_

_Everybody gets that way_

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what_

_What I’m talkin’ ‘bout_

_Everybody gets that way, yeah!”_

 

For some reason everyone else besides Yurio sang that together with Viktor and before Yuuri knew what was happening he was surrounded by the people living in the forest and Viktor had been surrounded with Yuuri but he didn’t seem to care.

 

“ _Sometimes I’m in a jam_

_I’ve gotta make a plan_

_It might be crazy_

_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I figure out a cure_

_I’m patchin’ up the holes_

_But then it overflows_

_If I’m not doin’ too well_

_Why be so hard on myself_?”

 

Viktor was singing while the others, besides Yurio, were making background sounds for him. “Everybody sing with me! You know how this goes!” Viktor shouted and everyone, still besides Yurio, were singing together.

 

“ _Nobody’s perfect_

_I gotta work it_

_Again and again_

_‘til I get it right_

_Nobody’s perfect_

_You live and you learn it_

_And if we mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody’s perfect_ ”

 

After that everyone else stopped singing and let Viktor continue alone. It seemed like they’d been practicing this a while now but who knows maybe they just have amazing teamwork. Yuuri was really confused by all of this.

 

“ _Sometimes I work a scheme_

_But then it flips on me_

_Doesn’t turn how I planned_

_Gets stuck in a quicksand_

_But no problem can’t be solved_

_Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate_

_Then crash right into it_

_But my intensions are good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Sometimes just misunderstood_ ”

 

Everyone were in perfect sync with Viktor’s singing with their background voices. Yuuri was certain that they’d been practicing this somewhere. No one could sing with others in a perfect sync if they haven’t been practicing the song together or so he though. And before he knew it everyone were singing together with Viktor again.

 

“ _Nobody’s perfect_

_I gotta work it_

_Again and again_

_‘til I get it right_

_Nobody’s perfect_

_You live and you learn it_

_And if we mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody’s perfect_

_I gotta work it_

_I know in time I’ll find a way_

_Nobody’s perfect”_

 

And as suddenly the others started they stopped and went back to their background voices leaving Viktor to sing alone again.

 

“ _Sometimes I fix things up_

_And they fall apart again_

_(Nobody’s perfect)_

_I know I mix things up_

_But I always get it right in the end_

_They know I do_ ”

 

Viktor pointed the people surrounding him and Yuuri, while Yuuri looked around confused.

 

“ _Next time you feel like it’s just one of those days,_

_When you just can’t seem to win_

_If things don’t turn out the way you planned_

_Figure something else out_

_Don’t stay down, try again_

_Yeah!_ ”

 

“What?” Yuuri just couldn’t understand what was going on around him. Forest people singing around him? Was this really real? Yuuri pinched himself. “Ouch.” Yeah, not a dream. People around him started singing together with Viktor once again.

 

“ _Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what_

_What I’m talkin’ ‘bout_

_Everybody gets that way_

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what_

_What I’m talkin’ ‘bout_

_Everybody gets that way”_

 

And once again others went back to singing background voices for Viktor while the gray haired man continued singing.

 

“ _Nobody’s perfect_

_I gotta work it_

_Again and again_

_‘til I get it right_

_Nobody’s perfect_

_You live and you learn it_

_And if we mess it up sometimes_

_Nobody’s perfect_

_I gotta work it_

_I know in time I’ll find a way_

_Nobody’s perfect_

_You live and you learn it_

_‘cause everybody makes mistakes_

_Nobody’s perfect_

_(nobody’s perfect)_

_No, no_

_Nobody’s perfect!”_

 

And it was over, literally. A lot of guards came rushing through the woods and surrounded the forest people in few seconds. “You’re all arrested! Now surrender or be killed!” one of the guards shouted, most likely the commander.

“unhand them!” Yuuri shouted and all of the guards laughed.

“And who do you think you’re to command the guards of this kingdom?” the commander asked amused. But he didn’t expect the speaker to take of his hood.

“The prince,” Yuuri said as he took of his hood and revealed himself. The guards all looked at him and when they recognized him as the prince they all bowed down.

“Prince Yuuri.” Said the commander of the guards none of them let the forest people go.

“The prince?” could be heard all around as the forest people gasped it aloud but Yuuri could hear Viktor’s voice the clearest and it sounded somewhat hurt.

“What are you doing outside the palace? And-and with these outlaws?” the commander walked towards Yuuri with worry plain on his face.

“That’s not your concern. Do as I command; release them.” Yuuri’s voice was harsh and so unlike him and even Yuuri himself knew that.

“I would princess, except my commands come from JJ. You’ll have to take it up with him.” The commander said as him and the guards backed away from Yuuri.

“Believe me, I will.” Yuuri’s voice was cold and his face showed nothing but anger.

“Yuuri!” Suddenly Phichit’s voice cut through to him and Yuuri looked around for his best friend. “There you’re I was so worried when you just disappeared like that with those two guys.” He whispered so the guards couldn’t hear him. “Let’s go talk to JJ now.” The last line was said loud enough that the guards heard him.

__________

Yuuri and Phichit walked straight to the throne room where JJ was. “JJ,” said Yuuri as soon as they walked in.

“Ah, Yuuri. What brings you here?” he asked.

“The guards just took a lot of people from the forest.” Yuuri glared at JJ. “On YOUR orders.”

“Well, I have to keep peace in our kingdom. And they were all criminals, even the children.” JJ said. “Am I right, Otabek?”

“You’re, your highness.” The man called Otabek answered. Otabek was JJ’s personal servant and guard which JJ had recruited few years ago. He seemed to be extremely loyal and spoke very little.

“What’s their crime?” this time it was Phichit who asked.

“Kidnapping the prince,” Otabek said right after Phichit had asked the question like it should be obvious.

“They didn’t kidnap me, I ran away.” Yuuri said.

“Oh dear. How frightfully upsetting. Had I but known…” JJ rose from his chair and walked past Yuuri and Phichit.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked and one could hear the fear in his voice.

“Sadly their leaders and his right hand’s sentence has been already carried out,” JJ turned around and looked at them.

“What sentence?” Yuuri was trembling now and Phichit was holding him. They both were anxiously waiting the kings next words.

But it was not the king who answered but Otabek. “Death,” he said without remorse.

“I am extremely sorry Yuuri,” JJ said and put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“How could you?” Yuuri loudly whispered and ran from the room Phichit right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll end this chapter here as it really came close to 2000 words and I'm still reluctant to go over it in the chapters.
> 
> This chapters song is: Nobody's perfect by Hannah Montana altered a little bit to fit into this fic better.
> 
> I hope you liked and until next time :)


	8. Captured

When Phichit finally managed to catch up with Yuuri, he was in the garden crying his eyes out. Phichit slowed down and walked to Yuuri. Phichit bend down to hug Yuuri form behind.

“It’s all my fault, Phichit.” Yuuri said as he turned around to hug his best friend back. They stayed like a while but soon enough Phichit leaned back so he could wipe Yuuri’s tears away. “I didn’t even know their names.”

Yuuri was crying against Phichit’s chest and Phichit rubbed circles to Yuuri’s back to calm him down. There was nothing else he could do to ease Yuuri’s pain as it was obvious that the prince had fallen in love with the gray haired man in the short amount of time they spend together. And to think that man was gone now, Yuuri’s first love was gone.

_________

Meanwhile in the palace’s prison Viktor and his companions were held captive. Almost everyone had given up the hope when they were thrown in there and put in shackles. However, there were two who had not given up the hope, Viktor and Yuri.

“We need to get out of here before they do something to us. Viktor! Are you listening to me!” Yuri shouted and kicked Viktor.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“You weren’t listening. We need to get out of here!” Yuri was annoyed he had been saying that for a while now but every time he tried to say it nobody listened, not even Viktor.

“I know but first we need to get everybody else’s motivation back.” Viktor said with a thoughtful expression. Few seconds later something clicked inside Viktor’s mind. “A song! A song will get their motivation back. After al songs have always been our source of motivation, hadn’t they?”

“Of course…” Yuri sounded defeated. Somehow he just knew Viktor would come up with something like that. “I think I have a good one. It might not be the cheeriest song but it should work and Viktor, you need to sing with me. I’m not singing this alone.”

“Anything for you,” Viktor said and winked. Yuri just rolled his eyes and started singing.

 

“ _You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by Your side_

_You know I'll take Your hands_

_When it gets cold_ ”

 

Viktor didn’t need another cue to start singing. He also started singing and their voices echoed in the big cell, they were all put in.

 

“ _And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_ ”

 

Everyone else just listened as Yuri and Viktor sang their song to them. None of them moved or spoke in fear of breaking the spell they call song.

 

“ _Keep holding on_

_'Cause You know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for You_

_I'm here for You”_

 

Slowly few of the children in the cell started singing background voices for the two singers and little by little all of them started making background voices so the song would echo even more beautifully than it already did.

 

“ _There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the king_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_ ”

 

In the minds of the outlaws their song took wings and flew out to the freedom. Somehow this really was giving them their motivation back. Suddenly clapping could be heard. “What a beautiful song, I must say.” A young man said.

“Viktor, did you really have to help that damn prince? Because of that we’re all in trouble.” One of the adults asked.

“Hey, he was in trouble first.” Viktor defended himself. “Ahh… he was so worth it.” He leaned against the wall. “But don’t worry, I’ll never see him again. I’m an outlaw, remember? And there is a law. He’s got to marry a prince or a princess. He deserves a royal.”

“You do realize that you’re free now do you?” Yuri asked as he opened Viktor’s shackles from his hands.

“When did you do that?” Viktor was amazed. Why didn’t he know Yuri could pick locks? That information would have proven to be useful.

“Learn to pick a lock or free you?” Yuri asked in a sarcastic tone. “Long time ago and second ago. Now get up and help me free the others, shithead.”

“I’m a fool,” Viktor stated.

“Obvious,” said Yuri and walked towards one of their chained friends.

“You’re only a fool if you give up.” Said the young man, who had few minutes ago praised their song. “But listen this. There’s a cave of wonders. A cave filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams.” The man took few gems out of his pocket and showed them to Viktor while Yuri peeked over his shoulder to see what the man had shown to Viktor. Soon after though, the man closed his hand and put the gems back.

“Treasure enough to impress even your prince, handsome.” The young man said walked few steps away from Viktor.

“But the law says that only a prince can…” Viktor tried to reason but the young man interrupted him.

“You have heard of the golden rule, haven’t you?” the black haired man asked. “Whoever has the gold makes the rules.” He smirked.

“So why would you share this wonderful treasure with us?” Viktor asked.

“Not with all of you, just with you and that cute blond over there.” The black haired man said. “But the reason why, well I need fast legs and a strong back to go after it and before you ask, I’m sick I can’t do it alone.” He touched the body part he spoke of.

“Umm… One problem.” Yuri pointed out. “It’s out there and we’re in here.” Yuri gestured to the cell.

“tsk, tsk, tsk. Things aren’t always what they seem.” The young man said and took few of the cell’s tiles away to show Viktor, Yuri and the others a way out there. “So, do we have a deal?” He reached his right hand out so Viktor could shake it if he wanted the deal.

“Yes,” Viktor said and took the young man’s hand and shook it. Then he turned around to the other outlaws. “You guys go back to the camp while me and Yuri go and try to find the treasure. I promise we’ll come back as soon as we can. Of course with a lot of money to everyone, okay?” he asked.

Everyone nodded. None of them could pass the opportunity to get a lot of money and make the lives of the towns people easier.

_________

Viktor, Yuri and the young man were walking in the desert few kilometers from the town. “How further do we need to go?” Yuri asked, he didn’t trust this man even though he had helped them escape from the prison.

“Not far. It should be around here somewhere.” The man answered and as if called, from the sand emerged a large sand tiger head. Yuri was staring at it in awe while Viktor was shocked.

“Who dares to disturb my slumber?” the tiger head asked.

“Uhm… It is us, Viktor and Yuri?” Viktor said but it sounded more like a question than an answer.

“Proceed, but touch nothing but the lamp.” The head said and opened its large mouth. In the mouth there were stairs going down. Viktor and Yuri looked at each other and nodded. They both stepped inside the mouth at the same time.

“Remember boys, bring me the lamp and You shall be rewarded.” The young man said from outside the mouth as Viktor and Yuri walked down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it again for this chapter.
> 
> The song this time was Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and see you in chapter.


End file.
